


A Second Chance

by froxyn



Series: Hope [4]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn





	A Second Chance

Title: A Second Chance  
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRAO  
Pairing: Uther/Morgana  
Timeline: A few months following Hope for the King, AU.  
Synopsis: The King and his soon-to-be Queen are still learning about one another...  
Author's Note: Special thanks to [fairygothmum](http://fairygothmum.livejournal.com). Without her, I'm pretty sure this series would not have been continued.

 

Morgana had barely finished undressing before Uther pushed her onto the bed. In four days they'd be married, she'd be his Queen and he'd be...happier than he'd been in many years. His eyes darkened as he stared at her, his fingers pulling at his own clothing and hastily lifting his tunic over his head.

She shifted on the bed, watching the discarded tunic fall to the floor. He seemed to be in a rush...and that was one thing Morgana wasn't. And so she smiled, her green eyes sparkling, and slid her right hand down her torso until the tips of her fingers brushed her soft, dark curls.

Her action had the desired effect, his hands pausing on the fastenings of his leather pants as his eyes followed her movements. He licked his lips and then spoke, his voice thick and gravelled with lust.

"Continue, Ana...touch yourself for me."

Her smile grew. They'd been in their relationship, their romantic relationship, for nearly four months...had been betrothed for one day less than they'd been together...and they were still learning about one another. Just three days ago, she learned that he enjoyed watching her fingers slip through her wet folds as she searched for her own release.

That had been an accidental lesson in Uther's desires. She had been lying in her own bed, late at night and thinking about her husband-to-be. Her need had built quickly and it hadn't taken long for her to make a decision. She had needed to ease her ache and he had been in his chambers for the night...so she'd thought.

She had been writhing beneath her sheets, eyes clenched shut and teeth biting at her bottom lip to mask her moans, when her door opened silently. Uther had stepped into her room and had leaned against the wall, fighting the urge to rip the sheet from her body.

The fight had been lost when he heard his name escape her lips.

Her eyes had snapped open when she felt the cool night air touch her skin, her fingers instantly stopping their motion. Uther had shaken his head, his gaze locked onto her hand as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Don't stop, Morgana."

Those had been his words that night. So similar to the ones he had uttered just moments before. _"Continue, Ana..."_

Her fingers slowly circled her hardened nub as she glanced at his hands, his fingers still paused on the soft, worn leather of his pants. And suddenly she wondered if she'd enjoy it as much as he obviously did.

"Uther?"

"Mm?" He murmured, sighing softly as the tip of her middle finger dipped into her entrance.

"May I watch you as well?"

His eyes darted to hers. "Watch me?"

Morgana nodded, bending her left leg as she stared into his eyes. "Please?"

Uther didn't break their gaze as his fingers started moving again, pulling the laces free on his pants before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You _want_ to watch me touch myself?"

She lifted her right hand, fingers glistening with her juices, and traced his bottom lip with the tip of her middle finger. "I do."

He trembled as he sucked her finger into his mouth, his tongue cleaning her skin of her essence. His eyes closed when her free hand moved to caress his leather-clad erection.

"Ana..." He breathed as his lips released her finger.

"Do you touch yourself, Uther?" She asked softly, slipping her fingers into his loosened trousers.

His eyes opened to reveal irises nearly black with passion. "I do."

Morgana smiled as he shifted enough to allow her to tug the pants over his hips. "Do you think of me?"

"Who else would I think of, my love?" Uther whispered as her fingers curled around his hardened flesh.

She licked her lips as she rubbed her thumb over the head of his erection. "_What_ do you think about?"

"Your warmth, your wet heat surrounding me as I bury myself within you." He stated bluntly, covering her hand with his and stilling her movement. "If you continue, I'll be unable to finish in the manner I wish. And oh, how I wish to be inside of you."

She gave him a wink and a gentle smile. "Then perhaps you should remove your boots and finish undressing..."

His eyes raked down her nude body, coming to rest on her glistening curls. "First things first..."

Her brow furrowed in slight confusion as he pulled her hand away from him. It wasn't until he knelt by the bed and gripped her hips that her confusion began to fade. And by the time he had pulled her to the edge of the mattress, she was shivering in anticipation.

This was something else that was relatively new in their relationship, but something that she realized that she enjoyed immensely from the first moment his tongue had touched her sensitive flesh. A small smirk played at his lips when he felt her tremble as he lowered his head and placed a loving kiss on her inner thigh.

* * *

"Where _is_ that boy?" Gaius grumbled as he pushed the stopper into the small bottle.

Just as he picked up another empty bottle, the door swung open and a breathless Merlin ran inside. Gaius arched an eyebrow at him, lowering the bottle back to the table.

"Where have you been? You were scheduled to assist me with the afternoon's deliveries."

"Sorry. Arthur...he, well he requested my help in finding a wedding gift for the King and Morgana. And then I was to accompany him on his hunting expedition."

Gaius stared at him, disbelief showing in his eyes. He could read Merlin as well as he could read any of the number of books in his room. As Merlin shifted nervously, Gaius realized that he was telling a half-truth.

Merlin _had_ assisted the Prince...but, with more than gift-choosing and holding his weapons during a hunt. Gaius shook his head and took a deep breath. It wasn't his place to say anything...not until Merlin opened up to him.

"Very well." He picked up a bottle full of a yellowish liquid and handed it to Merlin. "Deliver this to Morgana. She was complaining of an unsettled stomach earlier today."

Merlin stared at his mentor. "You're not serious."

"Of course I'm serious. When am I not?"

Merlin shook his head slightly. "No...what I mean is I heard a couple of the guards saying that the King and Morgana haven't been seen in a while. Which normally means that they're together..."

Gaius picked up a second bottle and handed it to Merlin as well. "Good. Then you can deliver this to the King while you're there."

"Gaius – "

"Had you been here on time, then you could have delivered them earlier...thus missing whatever it is that you think you'll encounter."

It was Merlin's turn to stare in disbelief. "Whatever it is that I _think_ I'll encounter? You know exactly what it is that I'll encounter...and it's not something I want to have the pleasure of hearing again."

Gaius snorted and patted Merlin's shoulder before pushing him towards the door. "Leave them in the outer chambers."

"Is this punishment for being late?" Merlin groaned as he stepped into the hall.

Gaius grinned and merely closed the door, leaving a very exasperated Merlin standing alone in the hall with two bottles of something medicinal for the King and his betrothed.

"Great. Arthur will pay dearly for this...one day."

* * *

She looked down at him as she rocked against him, her firm breasts jostling with their combined movements as he thrust his hips upwards...pushing his thick cock deeper inside of her. His chin still glistened with the fluid from her earlier orgasm and she ached to lean down to clean his skin with her tongue.

But what he was doing...what she was doing...felt too good at the moment to risk altering their positions at all. By the sounds of his groans, the periodic gravelled grunt of her name, she knew that he felt the same...that the pleasure they were giving one another was too important, too intense, too...

Her thoughts clouded as the now very familiar quivering sensation turned into something much more powerful. She felt his hands tighten on her hips as she threw her head back, his name leaving her lips on a loud cry of ecstasy.

He cursed softly, quickly rolling their bodies until he was nestled between her thighs. Her hands slipped across his sweat-covered back, nails raking against his skin as she tried to hold on to him. He leaned over her, supporting his weight with his left hand as he used his right to lovingly caress her warm cheek.

"You…are magnificent…truly." He whispered, panting heavily as he neared his own orgasm.

"Uther…" She moaned as her nails finally dug into his shoulder blades.

A bead of sweat dripped from the tip of his nose, landing softly on her cheek. They stared into one another's eyes, his right hand moving to cover her firm breast.

"Kiss me…" Morgana requested, lifting her legs over his hips. "Please, Uther…kiss me."

He wasted no time in covering her mouth with his, nudging his tongue between her open lips. She returned his heated kiss, stroking his tongue with hers and smiling inwardly when she felt the groan rumble in his chest.

When her inner walls began to spasm around his thrusting cock for a second time, he allowed the sensations to carry him with her. They swallowed each other's moans and cries of ecstasy as they crested together…her warm fluids gushing over him as he exploded within her.

* * *

Merlin took a deep breath and slowly pushed the door open that led to the outer chambers of Uther's room. He released his breath with a sigh of relief when he realized that there were no moans and groans emanating from the room behind the door on the other side of the chamber.

He hurried to place the bottles on the table and looked up when the door opened. He stood up straight as the King walked into the room, dressed only in a pair of pants that looked similar to what Arthur wore to bed.

He felt himself begin to blush at that thought and quickly lowered his eyes.

"Sire."

"Merlin." Uther raised an eyebrow and glanced at the bottles on the table. "What brings you here at this time of day?"

"Gaius asked me to deliver your tonic for your shoulder…as well as something for the Lady's unsettled stomach."

Uther absently rubbed his shoulder, his fingers gently caressing the thick band of scar tissue. "Unsettled stomach?"

Merlin nodded, lifting his eyes and glancing at the scar before meeting the King's gaze. "Yes, Sire. She mentioned something earlier to Gaius and, even though she said it wasn't serious, he wanted to make something up for her…to make her feel better."

"Very well." Uther nodded slowly and picked up the bottles, casting a quick look towards the window. "Did you accompany Arthur on his hunt this morning?"

"Yes, Sire…he sent me back to the castle ahead of him."

A smile played at Uther's lips as he uncorked one of the bottles and drank the contents. He tossed the empty bottle back to Merlin and stared into his eyes.

"I would have assumed that he would need some time to regroup."

Merlin stared at the King, his brow furrowed in confusion as he watched Uther turn and walk back through the door without another word. He scratched the back of his head as Uther closed the door behind him.

It wasn't so much the words that had confused Merlin, but the sparkle in the King's eyes as he had said them. Almost as if there was another meaning behind the simple statement.

Hearing Uther's voice asking Morgana if she was feeling alright interrupted Merlin's thoughts. He shook his head and then quickly retreated from the room.

It was something to talk to Arthur about later.

* * *

Uther sat down on the edge of the bed, concern in his eyes as he handed her the small vial of yellow liquid. "Gaius sent this for you. For an unsettled stomach, I believe Merlin stated."

"Oh." She sat up, gathering the sheet around her nude body. "I thought he'd gone with Arthur this morning."

"He did." He watched her turn the bottle in her hands, an obvious nervous gesture. "Are you feeling alright, Ana?"

She looked up quickly at his softly asked question, lifting her hand to his warm cheek in a comforting manner. "I'm fine, Uther…I promise."

"Gaius doesn't tend to send medicine if someone is fine."

Morgana bit her bottom lip, knowing that she was going to have to tell him her suspicion. But, not knowing what his reaction would be was making everything so much more difficult.

"Morgana?"

She curled her fingers tightly around the bottle and met his eyes, somewhat surprised to see them glistening with unshed tears of worry. She sighed softly as he ran his fingers through her damp hair.

"Please, Ana…talk to me."

She swallowed hard and inhaled deeply as his thumb tenderly stroked her cheek. "I think I might be with child."

His thumb stopped its movement, his eyes widened, his back straightened. "What?"

"Uther – "

His hand dropped from her face, shaking his head as his unshed tears of worry became tears of fear. One tear rolled down his cheek as he uttered one word.

"No."

She hadn't known what to expect, but fear hadn't been in her thoughts. She dropped the bottle onto the bed and grabbed his arm with both hands when he started to stand.

"Don't go!"

"You can't be." He countered, his jaw clenching and releasing. "We've just discovered our love..."

Morgana's brow furrowed. Uther was slipping into panic…and that was something that seldom happened.

"Please, Uther, calm – "

He pulled his arm free and stood, eyes darkening as he interrupted her. "Do not tell me to calm down, Morgana."

Of all the reactions she had considered, this was not one of them. "Then tell me what's wrong!"

He heard the confusion in her plea and dropped to his knees beside the bed. "I can't lose you too. Not now…not when we've just begun."

And then everything clicked into place. Morgana shook her head quickly, slipping her fingers into his hair as she gazed into his eyes.

"I'm not going to die, Uther." She whispered, placing a warm kiss on his forehead. "There is no magick here…"

"I'm too old to raise another child on my own." He murmured, closing his eyes as her fingers lovingly stroked the back of his neck. "If we're to create a life together, please…do not leave me."

She felt her heart break a little at the sadness of his whispered request. "I'll go nowhere, Uther. Please look at me, look into my eyes…please."

He swallowed thickly and looked up, gazing at her through tear-glazed eyes. Before he could say anything, her lips were pressed to his. He could taste the tears on her lips…the first he'd known that she had been crying.

He slowly pulled from the kiss and lifted his hand to run his thumb through the drying path of tears on her cheek. "I'm sorry, my love. I did not intend to cause you tears."

"These are not tears of anger, nor of sadness, Cor. They are tears of concern…for I've not seen you this upset in a very long time."

A brief, and small, smile appeared on his lips. Whatever situation they were in never mattered, her term of endearment always made him smile. It disappeared just as quickly and he heaved a heavy sigh.

"I've had but one experience with childbirth...it clouds my judgement, my…pleasure." He stated gently, gliding the backs of his fingers over her cheek.

Morgana's eyes widened slightly. "Pleasure? This pleases you?"

"Though fear was my initial, and irrational, response…underneath it all, I…" He licked his lips and sighed. "Are you unhappy about this, Morgana?"

She shook her head, a new tear rolling down her cheek. "No. I am happy…I don't know what kind of mother I'll be, but I'm proud to be the mother of a child of Uther Pendragon. And I'm just as proud to give you a second chance at being the father you've always wanted to be."

A smile slowly appeared on his lips as he leaned into her. He brushed his lips across hers as his hand tugged the sheet away from her body. She was ready to protest another round of lovemaking, but stopped short when he placed his palm on her abdomen.

"Uther?"

"You'll make a wonderful mother, Ana…have no fear of that. I can only hope that I'll be a better father in the future than I have in the past."

"Arthur loves you." Morgana stated, covering his hand with hers. "You know this to be true."

"I'm sure I have no idea why. I made it so very difficult for him to care for me." Uther replied, lowering his eyes to their hands.

"You did what you thought best. As a young man, he understands this. As a child, he did not. It couldn't have been easy, raising him on your own…without his mother." She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "He knows this now…and he loves you dearly."

Uther opened his mouth to respond and then glared at the door when a soft knock sounded. Knowing that there would be a reason for his guards to disturb him, he pulled his hand out from under Morgana's and re-wrapped the sheet around her.

He picked up his discarded tunic and slipped it over his head as he stood and walked to the door. Pulling the heavy door open, he narrowed his eyes.

"What is it?"

The young guard cleared his throat and stood straight. "Word has come that Prince Arthur has encountered a unicorn in the forest, my Lord."

Uther's glare turned to a look of surprise. "A unicorn? In the forests surrounding Camelot?"

"Yes, Sire. I've been instructed to inform you that he is returning with a gift for the kingdom."

Uther nodded. "I shall meet him in the great hall."

The guard gave a nod of acceptance and took a step back, waiting until the King closed the door before retreating from the outer chambers.

Uther turned towards the bed, finding Morgana looking at him curiously. "I must get dressed…"

"A unicorn?" Morgana questioned. "He didn't kill it, did he? There are legends of great harm coming to those who have willingly harmed a unicorn…"

"Stories to strike fear into the hearts of men, I'm sure." Uther chuckled softly as he pulled on his leather pants and quickly laced them. He looked over at her as he sat down on a chair and picked up one of his boots. "You'll join me in the great hall, yes?"

"Of course." She replied, watching him prepare himself to leave the chambers. "I'll be there before Arthur returns to the castle, I assure you."

Uther smiled brightly and made his way to the door, pausing long enough to look over her once more and whisper a tender declaration of love. Morgana returned his smile, leaning back against the pillows as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

She hoped he was right about the legends being only tales. After all, they were to be married in four days…and she had just told him that she was more than likely carrying his child.

She would much rather not have to deal with famine and worse.

She ran her hand over her stomach once more and then climbed out of bed with a smile on her face and a warmth in her heart. She was sure that Arthur would return soon…and she did promise her love that she'd be at his side when his son entered the great hall.

~ End  



End file.
